


Movies

by e44



Series: ROLLCANDY [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: Cotton Candy invites Rollcake to watch movies, in hopes he'd distract a little from exams season hell.





	Movies

She invited Rollcake over that evening because she was kinda worried about his wellbeing.

Not that Cotton Candy didn't understand how it felt to have exams season looming over your head, but she had another way to cope with the stress it'd bring her (plus, she really loved to write and read).

But his boyfriend looked like a ghost, the dark circle under his eyes was quite scary— she wondered if he even slept properly lately. They didn't have much time to talk either, since their classes clashed and there's only so much you can find you via text (and to be honest, Rollcake didn't even like using his phone that much...)

When he appeared at her door's room, he had his usual furrowed brows. "Hey." He tried to sound amicable, but it ended up looking like he was already tired of even walking towards the rooms. "How is it going?"

She wasn't listening. "You look awful."

"Heh. I've had worse days." He stepped in but before Candy would move aside, he hugged her. She didn't take a lot to hug back, petting the back of his head.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She muttered dramatically. Muffled over her hair, she heard him snort.

"Don't be like that... You sure are stressed as hell too."

"I am!" Her tone was way too enthusiastic for admitting it. "I've written so much, I've used up my ten notebooks..."

Rollcake winced once he stopped hugging her. "I will buy you a new one soon, okay?"

  
"Don't worry! Now, c'mon here, let's sit!"

Rollcake sighed with relief once his body was on the couch, he sat like sprawling over it. Cotton Candy sat next to him, and looked at him expectantly.

"Hm, what? Do you want to cuddle?"

She nodded, like an anxious puppy. They both knew Rollcake didn't like too much psychical contact, but it's been a fact that Candy learned to ask before act after a year of dating.

Rollcake seemed to consider it for a second, and then shrugged. "Sure."

If she had a tail, it'd be waving right now. She scooted closer him and lied her head on his shoulder, put her arms around his waist. Rollcake hummed, then rested his head over Candy's hair, that always smelled so sweet. And also was super fluffy.

They stood like that for a moment, because the pink haired always seemed to forget everything once she closed her eyes. Why did she invite him over, again? Oh right, to watch a movie... But right now it was so warm and quiet... taking a nap maybe isn't a bad idea...

Rollcake cleared his throat, and moved a little enough to make Candy open her eyes. "Are we gonna watch anything? Because I'm going to doze off this way, honestly."

She didn't release him, but hummed in agreement. "I wanted to watch a movie... Cookie's Sundays.."

  
He didn't even ask what kind of movie it was, because he knew Candy would pick something cheesy. It didn't bother him really. Not that he was going to admit it out loud.

He grabbed the TV remote next to him and turned on the televisión. He didn't know if Candy opened her eyes and was watching because she didn't move, and the sweet smell combined with the warm feeling of her hug was still making him sleepy, even though he wanted to focus on the movie.

After 30 minutes in, Rollcake was absolutely bewildered at the racing cars on the screen. She truly picked a movie she thought he'd like, and so far... she actually nailed it. He couldn't know if Candy was watching until she started making random comments and gasps, so she was truly into it... Oh right, there was some romance going on between the protagonists... Heh, maybe they could work a middle ground like this each time they watch movies together.

But even though it was particularly entertaining, Rollcake could start feeling the weight of a sleepless week. Gradually, he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

When Candy noticed, it was only after she asked if he wanted something to eat and he didn't reply. Candy looked upwards and saw his boyfriend's peaceful face. Oh, she couldn't move or she would wake him up..!

Even though the movie was about to end, all the excitement and romance consumed from the characters— Candy couldn't focus on it anymore because she was starting to get sleepy herself.

Sometimes she felt just seeing each other for the first time in weeks to end up napping in the same space was kinda silly, but in that moment, listening to Rollcake's quiet snoring and feeling his warmth was enough.

She could ask him about the movie later.


End file.
